


The Birth

by cookie_cookie_cookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Fluff, Graphic depiction of labor, Gritty, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Dean, Original Dean/Castiel children, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_cookie_cookie/pseuds/cookie_cookie_cookie
Summary: Dean goes into labour and Castiel has to rush him to the hospital.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings in the tags. Graphic depictions of childbirth (no holding back). When I say graphic, I mean graphic!
> 
> JUST EDITED ANY GOOFS OR MISTAKES I MADE!

Dean groaned low in his throat. He could feel his insides being wrenched and twisted in his pelvis. He writhed under the covers, holding his stomach and panting. His boxers were soaked, and he felt an intense pressure in his lower back. He knew for sure this baby was coming out at some point today. Two days ago, he went in with contractions, thinking he was ready to deliver, but it was too early on. The OB told them he was only two centimeters dilated. He hoped to god they’d take him this time because he was pretty sure this pup was clawing her way out of him. Groaning and cringing in pain, he barely registered the sheets rustling as Cas stirred next to him.

"Babe, are you alright? What's going on?" His voice was deep and rough with sleep. Clenching his jaw, the omega tried to push himself upright, barely suppressing a whimper. 

"These...contractions...are … killing me, and I," He winces again, "really... _needtoshitnow_..." Cas sprung out of bed and walked hastily to the Dean’s side.

"Alright. How far apart are they?" He asked as he stretched an arm out and tried to help Dean off the bed. Dean draped his legs over the edge of the mattress and slid into his arms. 

"Like four….minutes, now take me to the... **_fuggin’ bathroom_ **!!" 

"Alright, alright. Come on.” Dean allowed himself to be guided to the bathroom, sagging against Cas’s hard body. His clammy palms clung to the fabric of Cas’s t-shirt as he gripped his shoulder. His knees felt as though they were going to fold under the pressure of his stomach. 

"Watch your step." 

Another contraction hit, sharp as a gunshot. The pup was practically crushing his bladder. 

"Look, babe, you..gotta go..faster than that...because ri’now…” he gasped, “ I‘m two seconds...away from…” he sucked in another sharp breath, “shittin’ myself."

He was gritting his teeth so hard his jaw ached. He tried pulling more oxygen into his lungs and exhaling. He clenched his muscles harder. He was grateful he ate those little snacks that Cas kept making him; he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep anything down at this point. Cas kept a firm hand around his wrist while his other was rubbing circles over his lower back. 

"Alright, alright, just relax," he crooned. Dean's knees buckled, but Cas caught him, gripping his hips as he guided Dean onto the toilet seat. Cas held him steady, dabbing the sweat off his forehead with a square of toilet paper. Dean grabbed at Cas and felt himself being tugged to his feet. In any other situation, Dean would feel humiliated having his mate wipe his ass for him, but right now all he could think about is getting the hell out of dodge and going straight to the hospital. He barely heard the toilet flush as he was led over to the claw-foot and sat down. 

"Alright, just stay here while I go grab the bag, alright? Just breathe." The alpha implored, sucking a breath in and out, prompting Dean to mirror the breathing exercises they learned in the lamaze class. Dean mimicked him, white-knuckling the lip of the tub as his mate bolted out to grab the emergency bag. Of course, the anxious, Type-A alpha had left a change of clothes and underwear, a pad and shoes on the sink. Dean threw them on quickly—well, as quickly as his body allowed him. He couldn’t stop trembling. He tried to calm himself, breathe through the pain, keep himself steady. Soon this pup will be out of him and he will be able to breathe normally again. 

When Cas returned, duffel slung across his chest, he hustled over to Dean and scooped him back up. Dean clung to his shoulder. He was pretty sure he was strangling the poor guy with how tight his grip was. At some point while he was getting ready, his husband had made the conscious decision to take his suppressants; he could barely smell his mate under the all the chemicals. Alpha suppressants dampened his more primal urges, such as the urge to attack anyone getting too close to Dean. In addition, he had made sure there were no alphas tending to Dean during labour because that would've thrown him into full alpha-mode, and right now, it was the last thing Dean needed. 

"Okay, just watch your step."

"You know what, Cas? Why don't you just shut the fu—" Dean's words were cut off by a yelp when another contraction hit. With a hissed curse, Cas— _thank God for his alpha strength and speed_ —pulled Dean closer to his chest, carrying him bridal style, and bounded down the stairs and out to the driveway. 

\---

The hospital was about forty minutes away. Cas drove as fast as he could, weaving around cars, going lane to lane, pressing on the gas pedal like his life depended on it. 

Like their baby's life depended on it. 

Once they reached the hospital, Cas had to summon a team of nurses to wheel him into the labour room since Dean was in too much pain to walk. Their OB, Dr. Michael Milton, had to check to see how dilated he was while Dean grumpily laid there allowing this beta to stick his fingers in his cervix.

Six centimeters dilated. 

The minute they got the OK, a female beta nurse escorted Dean to the birthing room. 

She pulled the curtains closed and stepped outside while he changed into the ever-so-stylish hospital gown. Part of him wanted to push his mate out of the room, but he was too tired, and he knew he'd lose his shit without his alpha by his side.

\---

Cas stood at the bedside, encouraging Dean to do the breathing exercises again. The contractions were growing closer to each other. The nurses had checked his vitals and temperature before placing the fetal heart rate monitor on his belly. He was six centimeters dilated. 

Every once in a while, a nurse would come in to check his cervix and vulva and take his rectal temperature before measuring his penis and testicles. When a male omega's cervix is dilating, his penis and testicles shrink to make room for the baby to come out. Dean had to lie on his back, his antsy alpha at his side, as omega and beta nurses and doctors came in to check the heart rate monitor, measure his cervix, and do whatever else they needed to. Dean could tell it was taking Cas almost every ounce of his self-control to keep his territorial alpha in check. Once the nurses had left, Cas relaxed and looked back down at the omega, taking his hands into his own. 

"How are you feeling?"

Another contraction jolted him, punching out a sharp gasp. "I feel..like there is one of those..vice-y thingies in me, like...from those factories in movies, that crush metal and shit, those..." Dean sucked in another breath. Cas stroked his hair and shushed him. 

"It's alright, baby. It's alright. It will be alright." 

Dean grimaced again. He could smell anxiety that was starting to bleed into his alpha's scent; it had the brackish scent of salt water along with the sharp and sour odor of rotting fruit. The omega wrinkled his nose. 

"Shit, dude. You stink."

Cas looked away sheepishly. "Sorry." The corner of Dean's mouth quirked into a weak smile.

"It's cool, man." He squirmed as the pup continued to play hopscotch on his bladder.

"Fuck, I gotta take another dump. Help me up, will ya?"

\---

Four hours had passed. Dean had kept changing positions—on his hands and knees, his side, polar bear position, just twisting around like a human origami. He had to get up to walk around and squat a few times while Cas stood by his side, supporting his weight despite Dean’s protests. Dean’s friends and family had come in to pay him a visit—Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Garth, Jody, Donna, Kevin, Adam and Sam.

Sam and Dean did their usual banter routine. Sam talked to Dean about his third date with this girl she’s been seeing, Eileen. He wouldn’t stop gushing about her, much to Dean’s amusement. He could tell his baby brother was in love with her; he wore that same dopey smile that Dean wore when he and Cas first started dating. Adam talked to him about his new acting gig. He was cast as Scar in a live production of the Lion King. The little shit had the audacity to joke that he was gonna give Jeremy Irons a run for his money. Charlie raved about some new comic book she’d been reading. Then Jody came in to lament about how much Claire and Alex had been fighting over whether Alex should change her major from premed or not. Claire had been worried that Alex had been overworking herself, and Alex kept saying, “It’s my life and my decision!” Ellen came by and brought cookies, much to Dean’s disapproval. His so-called family practically taunted him with those sweet treats, including Cas (the traitorous little shit. It’s cool though. After all, it’s not like he’ll be getting any ass for six weeks). Eventually, the nurses had to kick them out (including Ellen with her accursed cookies). 

\---

"How do you feel?" Cas asked as he massaged the insides of Dean’s thighs. Legs open, his breaths uneven, the omega rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm floating on a goddamn cloud." His voice was harsh and tight. His throat ached, like there was sandpaper just scratching the muscle raw. A half-empty cup of ice cold water sat at the table next to him. Cas grabbed it and brought it to his mate's lips. Dean took another sip.

"Baby, I promise you, when this is over, we will bring our beautiful baby girl home." Dean shook his head and sighed.

"Fuck...I'm friggin' hungry, man! Will you go—" he hisses, "get some more ice chips?"

Cas nodded and left the room. Dean laid heavily against the meager pillow the hospital had given him, caressing his swollen stomach, staring at the ceiling, trying to even out his breathing. The contraction and fetal heart rate monitors felt cool against his skin. He regretted not asking for the epidural; he had worried that the baby would take longer to come out. There was also the anxiety about being paralyzed or some shit. He wanted to stand up and walk around, but his belly was too fucking big, and he felt too exhausted. Just as he tried to change position again, water gushed out of him. _Don't panic,_ he tried to tell himself as his breathing became shallow. The contractions were starting to get sharper, harder. He let out a shaky cry. Cas came back in with a cup of ice chips. Scenting the stench of a distressed omega, the alpha rushed to his side, taking his hand into his own. 

"Dean? Darling? What's going on? What's happening?"

"M-my water...broke." 

Cas glanced down at the pool of amniotic fluid between his legs. Dean was sure he had shat himself a couple of times. It’s a good thing the nurses had put disposable paper sheets under him so he wouldn’t soil the actual mattress. 

The contractions came faster, and he squirmed, a whimper escaping his throat. Castiel wrapped a hand around his wrist, suggesting that he call in a nurse. Despite Dean weakly waving him off, telling him between sharp gasps and grunts that he didn't need to trouble the staff complaining about some contractions, Cas pressed the call button. The nurse entered the room and lifted his gown to check his cervix. 

"Alright, hun,” she spoke softly, releasing his gown, "looks like you're fully dilated and effaced. The baby's not visible, so it's not time to start pushing yet." Dean nodded, tears blurring his eyes, as the nurses swarmed around him. His head pounded so Cas left to get him another cup of water. 

\---

Once the contractions became so violent he spat up on himself, Cas had to press the call button again. Cas and the nurses had to turn him over to his side so he wouldn’t choke on his own puke. Shaking on the bed, Dean growled and swore at and threatened the alpha attempting to soothe him. He knew it was unfair to Cas, but at this point, he was too far gone. Mad from the pain of being ripped apart from the inside. 

Before he had a chance to stop himself, the omega bit a beta nurse trying to clean the vomit off his gown so hard, it broke skin. The poor beta had to rush out of the room, nursing his bleeding wrist. Dean was pretty sure the kid wouldn't be stepping back into the room after that. The bedding was drenched in fluids. The omega was on the verge of tears, curling into fetal position as his alpha rubbed his back.

"I...wanna push..so fucking baaad!" The last word was drawn out in a sob. Hot tears streamed down his face as he felt the pressure near his lower back. He didn’t know how long he laid there, wailing as his heart pounded in his chest, before another nurse checked to see if he was crowning. Cas was squeezing his hand, dabbing the sweat off of him, trying to shush Dean, who was grinding his teeth. His gown was stuck to skin, and he felt beads of sweat trickling over his hairline and onto the pillow. Dean doesn’t even remember exactly when Dr. Milton had arrived until he felt his gown being lifted again. The weight of the doctor’s pale blue eyes between his legs almost made him squirm. 

"Well, it looks like the baby is about to come out. You feel contractions?" 

Dean nodded weakly. 

"Okay, now what I'm going to need for you to do is try to pu—." The doctor barely managed to finish his sentence before Dean started to push, squeezing Cas's hand. 

He kept pushing, straining almost every muscle in his body, until the contractions stopped, so they had to take a break. The alpha stood at the foot of the bed, looking anxious and faint. Dean was shocked his mate even lasted as long as he did. It wasn’t very often he saw his mate lose his composure. An omega nurse had to guide him to sit on a chair and get him a cup of water. She also had to refill Dean’s cup because his mouth was dry again and his throat was hoarse. A couple of nurses tried to help him change positions a couple of times, trying to "ease his discomfort." Dean growled at that comment and snapped at them. It wasn't for another four minutes until another contraction hit and he had to push again. With a yowl, he strained and pushed the baby further down his canal.

"Come on, you little shit! Get. Out!" he grit out. The contractions stopped. He lied there limply, legs wide open, gasping for air as a beta nurse tried to help him shift into a different position again. At some point, Cas had to help him out of the bed and had guided him to walk around. Dean held his mate's arm in a crushing grip, leaning heavily against his alpha’s side, because his legs still felt wobbly. More liquid started to trickle down the inside of his leg. Cas turned to him.

"Are you slicking? I can smell it."

Dean nodded weakly, "Yeah..” he panted out. “Apparently that..tends to happen." He clenched his hole. He could feel the wetness in the backs of his legs, and he knew that was _not_ slick. Cas scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

"It smells sort of like sour milk."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Gee, well...glad to know I stink. Not like 'm havin’ a pupper‘nythin’."

Cas stopped and turned to hold his mate, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Hey, I am not complaining, okay?”

Dean didn’t even know he started to cry until his eyes felt wet and his shoulders shook. He turned to look at Cas through his tears.

“Cas, I can’t do this, man,” he sobbed out. “I just can’t.”

He watched as his mate kissed his hand and rubbed a soothing thumb over his knuckles. “Baby, of course you can do this. You’re the strongest omega I’ve ever met. And you’re going to be a wonderful daddy.”

Dean shook his head.

“I’m not strong enough. It’s just...it’s too much…”

“I know, baby. I know, but—”

“You know?! Really?! Are you pushing a fucking baby out and sweating and shitting yourself?!” Dean growled out. Cas swallowed guiltily and dropped his gaze. Dean immediately felt like shit. He drew in a breath from his nostrils.

"I'm sorry, baby. I am..but…” he gulped, “I’m just so scared. And you’re sitting here and you’re...I’m gonna mess it up, Cas. With this baby just stuck in my ass right now, it just...it feels too real. Like...I’m really gonna fuck it up, Cas.” Cas shook his head.

“You’re not going to fuck it up. You’ve raised your brother on your own since you were ten and look how he turned out. You’ve worked three jobs just to feed him, put him through school and keep a roof over your heads. You’ve worked your ass to protect him and look how he turned out. Look how far you’ve come.”

Dean turned away. He loved and hated when Cas made these grand speeches; they never failed to make him blush like a schoolgirl, even now with all the pain he’s in.

“You’ve got your own auto shop, a booming business. Your customers love and trust you. You’ve built a family, and you’ve held it together. When Ellen lost her husband, you helped get her back on her feet. When Charlie was in the hospital after her accident, you nursed her back to health.” Cas swallowed.

“When I lost Anna, and I just lost myself, you pulled me back and helped me find me. Even when I was at my worst, you never gave up on me.”

Dean looked up at him, eyes blurred with tears. Fucking hormones.

“From the moment I met you, Dean,” Cas continued, “I knew I’d fall in love with you. You are remarkable in every way, on your best days and your worst. You’re strong, you're humble, you're selfless, and incredibly smart. And you just know how to brighten anyone’s day with a smile and make them feel...loved and important. On the days you don’t believe in yourself, _I_ will believe for the both of us.”

The alpha took Dean’s face into his hands and leaned in to kiss his nose, “Just know that you’re not doing this alone." He kissed Dean's lips. "I will be by your side every step away the way, whether you like it or not. Me, Sam, Ellen, Charlie, Garth, Jody, Donna, Bobby...all of us. You’re not in this alone.” He gave him that soft smile that always made Dean’s heart skip a beat. They stared for a moment. It's like they weren't in the hospital anymore. They were just...alone.

Like they were standing on campus, meeting for the first time.

Lying on a fuzzy blanket on the hood of Dean's car, just looking into the night sky talking about nothing.

Making love to each other first time in Cas's fancy apartment, on his memory foam mattress.

Sitting on the couch, watching some B-list horror movie like they'd do every Friday night, laughing at the lazy writing and comically bad acting.

Dean scoffed and fondly rolled his eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't blushing. “Dear God, Cas, you’ve always been one sappy motherfu—” he cut off with a pained cry as he was hit with another contraction. A nurse who was jotting down notes immediately paged the obstetrician, notifying him that he was ready to push again. The obstetrician arrived in record time as the nurse guided Dean back onto the bed. The OB lifted his gown and looked up at Dean. 

"Looks like you're ready to push again, huh, daddy?" 

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he started to push again, his alpha at his side grabbing a leg. He let out a scream as the baby stretched him wide open with its massive head, damn near tearing him in half. As he continued to push, the OB checked the FHR monitor.

“Heart rate’s starting to drop!” 

Dean panicked. Cas squeezed his hand tighter. “It’s okay, baby, it's normal. Just keep pushing.” Dean could feel his own heart quivering in his chest as he clenched harder. His body was rigid and tense, like at some point, some part of his body would just snap. 

“Okay, it looks like the head’s fully out!" a nurse called. He pushed again until the baby practically slithered out of him. Dean could hear a shrill wail as the nurse positioned his hands under the baby and guided her out. The omega pushed a heavy sigh of relief as he sagged against the pillow, only to feel more contractions. That strong impulse to push returned. He worried he would shit the bed right there. 

"What the fu..." 

"It's just the placenta," the OB reassured him. He could barely see it between his legs, but he saw part of the heavy and bloody mass that had spilled out of him. When Dean got a closer look, he could see that there was a long cord attaching the placenta to the baby. "Am I done now..or is something else gonna come out of me?" He could feel some blood leaking out from between his legs. He watched as the OB used a clamp to cut the umbilical cord. Their daughter continued to howl as one of the nurses took her away to weigh her.

“Female. Seven-point-eight pounds. Date of Birth: December 5, 2020. Time of birth: 4:35 P.M.” 

Dean cried out, the euphoria overtaking him. He could barely feel that smile stretching across his face. He giggled, teary-eyed, reaching for his little girl. As the OB recorded the baby’s information, another nurse felt around his crotch to check for any tears. A nurse that had left at some point came back in with a sponge and tub of soapy water to bathe his lower area. After that, the beta and his colleagues helped him change into a clean gown and gave him some padded underwear. 

"Congratulations, daddy," a nurse said, holding his baby, "it's a girl."

Dean reached out. "Can I hold her?"

The doctor handed the baby over to the omega. He took his girl into his arms and cradled her close to his chest as Cas helped to open his gown for some skin-to-skin contact. The baby's eyes were closed, and her tiny body was covered in blood and tissue matter. At first Cas and Dean were concerned that she was looking a little blue, but the doctor explained that it was normal because the baby was getting accustomed to "normal oxygenated blood flow." Dean didn't really know what that meant but he was too tired to ask. He softly stroked the wisps of hair, smiling gently at her. 

"Welcome to the world, Emma Marie Novak-Winchester." He pulled her close to him and nuzzled her head. He cooed at her, Cas by his side. Emma slowly started to blink and looked at him with beady green eyes. His breasts started to feel tender. He brought his nipple to her mouth and watched as she latched and suckled. 

"She’s beautiful,” Cas mused, stretching his arms out. “May I?" 

“When she’s finished.” 

Once she was done, Dean handed her off to him. Cas gathered her into his arms and smiled down at her. 

"Hey, Emma. It's papa." 

The baby cooed and reached for her Papa’s face. Dean leaned against the bed, giving his mate and child a fond, sleepy smile before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

  
  



End file.
